


Come Marching Home

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of building the vision for love and peace, there is still a part of Zuko that is distracted. He harbors unrest, wondering if his mother is still out there, somewhere, waiting for him to come find her.And if she won’t come home to him, then damn it, he’s going to find her and offer the invitation.-Canon compliant through the TV series, canon divergent from the comics (although this will draw inspiration from the comics, it will not align with them because I personally do not like them…).





	Come Marching Home

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't know when I'll start posting this, but I've been wanting to write a longer fic for a while now.

I didn't particularly like how the Avatar franchise handled Zuko and Ursa's story post-war--I thought it was cheap and lacked any real substance. I had a hard time believing that Ursa, who would kill a man and risk being banished and  _physically separated by the most cherished human she knows in the world_ , would ever give up her memories of him because they're too painful to endure. Zuko has a big heart, we all know that. And I personally believe he got it from his mother.

So here is a retelling of what is a viable story as to why Ursa hasn't shown up, at all. I am a Zutara shipper so I do intend to include Zutara content (eventually) (I love me a good slow burn) (maybe they won't even happen in this book...hahaha). In addition, I want to write an entire fic based around rebuilding post-war nations (again, I didn't like the comics), so I will not be focusing on political stories here. Though I find it fascinating. That fic (which I will write in the future) will be about nations healing. This fic will be about hearts and families healing.

Anyway, if you have any thoughts/theories/headcanons, I'd love to hear them.

Stay tuned, folks. It's gonna be one wild ride.


End file.
